


La strat

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [16]
Category: Real Person Fiction, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleep, taking care
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Quentin prête son appartement à Axel, qui comme à son habitude, n'a pas dormi la veille.
Relationships: Rédemption/Fildrong
Series: RandomShot [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065





	La strat

La strat

Axel est un abruti, Quentin n’arrêtera jamais de le répéter. Bien sûr il sait build en strat, connaît les stats et joue en OU comme s’il n’avait que ça de toute sa vie, mais ça n’empêche pas le fait qu’Axel est un idiot complet. Quentin lui a laissé son appartement alors qu’il partait chez Ico pour tourner des vidéos, faire des lives et plein d’autres choses, mais il était revenu un jour plus tôt pour des raisons (read : Ascuns s’est incrusté). Il savait évidemment qu’il allait surprendre le plus jeune parce qu’il avait oublié de le prévenir, mais il ne pensait pas qu’il allait le trouver endormi sur son siège gaming, son casque toujours sur les oreilles alors que Showdown était toujours ouvert. Ce serait mieux pour lui qu’il ait coupé le live avant de dormir… Quentin n’a pas osé le réveiller, il sait à quel point Axel est parfois incapable de dormir, ou de manger de temps en temps (ou plutôt, de se faire à manger, cet abruti n’a aucun problème à se laisser mourir de fin plutôt que d’essayer de faire quelque chose).

Il ne sait pas quoi faire de lui, alors il le laisse dormir sur sa chaise, plaçant rapidement une couverture sur lui si jamais il en avait besoin, mais dans les faits, il sait que Redemption a connu pire. Quentin adore cuisiner, alors il ne se prive pas pour cuisiner quelque chose à ce qu’il peut appeler désormais son protégé, même s’il ne l’avouera jamais à Axel, même s’il ne l’avouera jamais à personne. En l’observant, il ne peut que se rendre compte d’à quel point Axel est beaucoup plus petit que lui, et un léger sourire se trace sur ses lèvres. Il lui fera une soupe en plus pour lui rappeler à jamais ce moment.

Fin


End file.
